panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
District 12 Male (76th Hunger Games)
The District 12 Male was the male tribute from District 12 in the 76th Hunger Games. A quiet and semi-lethal tribute, the District 12 Male had a strong stalking habit, a trait that burned his image in the capitol eye. Biography The District 12 Male lived in District 12 prior to the 76th Hunger Games, where it is unknown how he lived his life. Unlike most careers, he was reaped for the Games. The Hunger Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, The District 12 Male runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. He gains a spear and some other items, before spotting Laila Weaverly running away. The boy then pursues her, starting a games long stalking. Stalking of Laila The 12 male begins to follow Laila throughout the games, keeping hidden the majority of the games. He finally makes a move on the 4th day, barging into Laila's shelter and attempting to kill her. The boy chases Laila down the hill, where he loses sight of Laila after she goes underwater to hide from him. Hiding in Plain Sight Although part of a major alliance followed often throughout the games, the 10 male is still rarely mentioned, only being heard speaking a few times between the third and fourth days. He joins the search for Marina, his silence making him less noteworthy as the games progressed. The Chase Continues Two days later, the 12 male finds Laila again. He chases Laila around the lake, getting into a fight with her on the lake dock. He stabs Laila in the leg with his spear, but Laila fights back, punching the boy several times. The boy gets the upper hand again, knocking Laila to the ground. She jumps into the lake to escape the boy, who pursues her. The boy then notices a lake monster spring from the lake, snatching Laila in it's jaws and going back underwater. He then leaves the lake, Laila being killed by the beast. Death The boy continues getting far from the other tributes, making his way into the plains. A storm brews up, and the boy goes missing inside the storm. A few seconds later, a cannon sounds and the boy's remains are found by Xavier Scrypt, who had been tracking the tribute down. Overall, The District 12 Male placed 7th out of 24 tributes. Appearance The District 12 male is a pale skinned boy standing 5' 7" tall and weighing 135 pounds. He has slanted shoulders and toned arms, a slender torso with no muscle tone, a well-defined waist, wide hips, and toned legs. His black hair is very short and cut poorly. He has a wide face, a softly shaped jaw and hollow cheeks. His eyebrows are plucked, and his almond-shaped, dark eyes are brown. His nose is small and he has small lips. He usually wears raggedy clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his bad stance and his freaky expressions. Personality The District 12 Male is a quiet tribute who had a strange obsession with Laila. This is known from his constant attempts to kill her, and not target anyone else. Possessions At the onset of the Games, The District 12 Male has managed to grab a spear and several other supplies, before leaving the bloodbath. Throughout the games, The District 12 Male favored a spear as his weapon, using it to wound Laila in a battle. The spear was later lost at the boy's death. Trivia * The District 12 Male is 5'7" and weighs 135 pounds. * His training score is 5, with an odds of winning of 35-1, the lowest of any unnamed tribute. * He survived 7 days in the The Hunger Games, the longest of any unnamed tribute. Gallery Category:District 12 Tributes Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Unknown Deaths Category:Victims of an Unknown Cause